Ever Feel Like You're Being Watched?
by Kerixi Noeru
Summary: I think the title explains it in a nutshell


Ever Feel like you're Being Watched?  
  
  
  
"Ever see a dead bug that had its fragile little body ripped to pieces all over the front window of a car after a road trip? Nasty image isn't it? If you didn't get sick in the car you at least feel some sympathy towards that bug. It might have had a family, A job to support that family, but your family and you just murdered that poor little bug. Makes you feel kinda bad. But that was only one bug. Now think of all the bugs that have there guts all over your Dad's new Volkswagen. Now think of all the windshields in Connecticut. Now New England. Now the entire East Coast. Now think of the entire United States. The World?"  
  
"Now that I've made you feel bad for the gnat that just crashed into my window I will cheer you up with a little story. So unless you want to go on in life thinking about that poor little bug and how sad it's family will be when he doesn't come home tonight because you murdered him, read it."  
  
-Kerixi Noeru  
  
Yami no Bakura: "Manipulative isn't she?"  
  
Ryou Bakura: *sniffle* "That poor bug!"  
  
Yami no Bakura: *sweat drop* "..."  
  
~*%*~*%*~*%*~*%*~*%*~*%*~   
  
Flowers are nice in May.  
  
~*%*~*%*~*%*~*%*~*%*~*%*~   
  
ÿØÿà  
  
I sat on the bench of the park quietly reading a book, I believe it was Marmalade Boy by Watashi Yosihi, it was a particularly good book I don't know why it doesn't stand out in my mind when I say this, but perhaps it was the event after I left the park that made me forget. It was then I could feel someone's eyes on me. Perhaps I thought I was just imagining it or that I thought, this is Japan, there are people everywhere. Still, I remember feeling slightly uneasy as I walked down the street. I remember pulling out a pair of sunglasses because the summer's sun was beating down hard on my chocolate eyes, and glancing down at my watch to see that it was indeed 13 o'clock, or 1 o'clock as they say in America. I continued down the road until I came to a small outdoor café, looking in my pocket I realized I had enough money for a small green tea and perhaps a crème puff. Never being able to resist my craving for the sweet crème filled puffed pastry, despite the fact I knew I shouldn't have, I took a seat and waited to be waited upon still feeling the eyes on me. It was odd though, I felt even more eyes on me than the original pair before. What could have multiplied so fast in such a short time? The thought of Mutou, Yuugi's Kuribo in the duel against Kaiba, Seto came to mind and I smiled at the thought. Imagine a herd of those three toed hair balls, as Kujaku, Mai put it best, following me around Domino. Ridiculous. But those eyes! Whose were they and why were they on me? I noticed the waitress politely waiting for me to pay attention to her, I apologized immediately.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. How long have you been standing there?" She was a timid girl from looks, her blonde hair with light blue tips, barely touched her shoulders and her teal gray eyes were large and wide, showing her obvious innocence. She had to be no taller than 5'4" , which was about 4" taller than Yuugi, so she was rather short and looked about the age of Kaiba, Mokuba, which was approximately, from my guess, 12 or 13.   
  
"Only a few minutes, sir, you're apology is not needed." She twiddled her thumbs and shuffled her feet in a shy manner and I was instantly reminded of myself when I was her age, or about it. "Would you like to hear the specials for today, sir?" I shook my head and removed my sunglasses, now that I was in the shade keeping them on was rather pointless.   
  
  
  
"No thank you Ms. I would just like a small green tea, no milk, please and a crème puff if it's not too much trouble." I smiled slightly and I noticed a blush quietly snake up to the girl's face.   
  
"Yes of course. I'll be right back with you're order sir." She rushed off, and I went back to the perplexing question of what was following me. I glanced around and saw nothing unusual. A couple sharing a bowl of ice cream, a young business tycoon typing furiously at his laptop while he occasionally bit out of half a bagel and sipped a small black coffee, a group of my old classmates enjoying some cool sodas; the usual summer behavior of this city. I even saw two young middle school students, each with a pack of what appeared to be duel monster cards, playing a small duel. The brunette, and the taller of the two, appeared to be winning as a crooked smirk was placed on her face as she taunted her opponent. The blonde sighed as she played a card and then grinned. The smirk on the brunette's face disappeared sharply as the blonde shouted, "I win!" Laughing mentally I remembered when Duel monsters was so huge, tournaments were even more important than school, as when Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom and Kaiba, Seto's Battle City were announced all the schools closed for early vacations. I snapped back into reality when the young girl had retuned with my tea and the coveted crème puff.   
  
"Ah... thank you very much." I said glancing at the crème puff the girl let out a little giggle and I started to laugh as well. "That will be 300 yen please." She said meekly as I fingered through my pockets. "Here you go." I smiled, handing her 300 yen. She started to walk away when I grabbed her by the hem of her apron. She turned around blushing, "Do you not want your tip?" I asked curiously. She blinked confused and then scratched behind her ear and smiled awkwardly, a gesture, I'm guessing, of how embarrassed she was at her lack of memory. "Here you go. You made my lunch this much sweeter." I handed her about 130 yen and she smiled gratefully. She walked a short distance and watched me take a sip from my tea. She got called away to another table, and to be frank, I'm glad she did. Nearly spitting my tea out, I quickly swallowed and gagged. I only had one word to say. "Milk..." But I had to admit she was a nice little girl, not a very good waitress, but a nice girl at that.  
  
To say the least I enjoyed my crème puff enough to lick the excess crème off my fingers and found any excuse possible not to use a napkin at all costs. I suppose my manners were gone when my eyes saw and my ears heard the irresistible calling of the crème puff. I left the café, extremely happy, and instantly I felt the eyes on me again. I sigh frustrated, resting my sunglasses back on my nose. I figured I could go back the apartment to do some of the homework my teachers had left me for the summer vacation, at least which would take this figment that was following me off my mind. So I set off, passing my school seeing some of my former class mates loitering on the property. I paid them no mind as I walked past and they paid me no mind, despite the fact that most of them, in the previous year, enjoyed using my abdomen as a punching bag. To be honest a few waved to me actually smiling, and I returned the gesture. I suppose we had grown to be equals as we matured over the school year, and I will eventually forgive them for the bad injury they caused me, but not today.   
  
I continued on, occasionally stopping to catch my breath, the sun's heat was relentless on my pale skin and the fact that I had forgotten to tie my long hair up made the heat on the back of my neck slightly more unbearable. I was about one block away from my apartment and the thought of my marvelous air conditioner made me smile. Oh, but how I would miss it once school started again. Domino High was always hot, sticky, and crowded, but that was even when the air conditioning was working, which wasn't very often, mind you. I had a few more days left, I believe that day it was three, to be perfectly honest. Yes, that day was September 2nd and that year school started September 5th. I quickly jerked my head to the side seeing nothing, after I felt the now annoying feeling that someone was following me. Growing slightly tired of this game I stepped onto the porch of my apartment and slowly walked in.  
  
I liked the lobby of our middle class building, mostly because it was so spacious, and it was air conditioned! I began to feel slightly cold as the cool air from the appliance froze the sweat that had perspired from my body. Deciding I should really get started on my school work, which was due in three days that I had yet to start, I stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the number eight. The doors closed and I thought the feeling of someone watching me would disappear instantly. It didn't. I looked around to see no one and I began to think that I was losing my mind. I stepped out of the elevator, now on the eighth floor, and fiddled with the key to my apartment. The feeling grew unbearable as I spun around to see once more no one. I remember growing very nervous, as I never had any "guts" and was often referred to as a wimp, wuss, and sissy by even my closest group of friends. Not that this bothered me because even I thought it was true, but that's beside the point. I shoved the door open and quickly slammed it shut behind me. I locked it and slid down the door to the floor. I removed my sunglasses, once again shoving them in my bag along with my manga. After I was completely sure that no one could get in I stood up and walked to my room. The door was shut and I didn't remember closing it when I had left this morning. Shrugging I opened the door, and adjusted my eyes to the unusually dark room. The blinds were down, and the lights were off and I blinked puzzled. Flicking the light switch, I screamed and fell backwards as a group of people popped up from behind random pieces of my room's furniture.  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday Bakura!" They laughed as the platinum blonde Egyptian teen, Ishtar, Malik, helped me back up from behind. I blinked, slightly dazed from landing on my head when I instantly knew whose eyes were following me. 


End file.
